


Leather Bound

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Gifts, Left Behind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ruby gives Yang a journal to write in before departing for Haven.





	Leather Bound

Ruby knew that Yang was suffering greatly, from the loss of her arm, Weiss and… Blake – and it hurt to see. Unfortunately, Ruby was going to leave Yang behind as well, but she hoped in leaving a gift for her sister it would help with the damage.

“Yang.” She says softly from the doorway.

Her sister looks at her, eyes silently beckoning her to come closer. Ruby approaches the bed and holds out her hand, offering her sister the leather-bound journal.

“Here.” She says, quietly.

Yang looks at it before slowly reaching out and taking the journal.

“…Thank you, Ruby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
